Donald Duck/Gallery
Images of Donald Duck. External Galleries Stock art 117832a.jpg Donald Duck.png Donald-duck.gif Dd-1.png|Donald throwing his trademark temper tantrum Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.png Mickeysmousetracks.png Donald.gif AngryDonaldDuck.png Disneys donald duck-1062.jpg Gangbord.gif Donald-duck.png Donald-duck-disney-photo-450x400-dcp-cpna013154.jpg Donald happy.gif Mickey logo1.jpg Donald12.jpg donald 02.jpg Donald-DisneyPark-SeasonPasport1.png Donald-Daisy-Duck.jpg Angry Donald Duck.png|Angry Donald Duck Quack.gif Enet matte-c080e9f4b159.png DonaldCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg Donald_NewMickeySeries.jpg Bp5Cbb2IMAAezyy.png large.png Fae470210e1386898be1487949aaff1b-down-for-maintenance-donald.jpg 3 cab d23 shot.jpg Devil Donald Duck.png Donald Duck Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Holiday Donald Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Tsum Tsum Promotional material 154913 468514939276 134229524276 5195542 1153988 n.jpg|Donald and Walt Disney BrownstonePress.JPG Donald home defense.jpg 1949-forestier-01.jpg 1950-donald-pecheur-01.jpg Good vs bad.jpg 431poster.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg Mmwlogo2.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Ml37pop1.jpg Ml38pop1.jpg 134726.jpg Cp FWB MMCH 20120926.jpg MMCH Poster.jpg Kalle anka poster.jpg|Poster for a showing of Disney cartoons in Sweden, especially Donald cartoons 1942 TAXES AXIS.png Clubhouse gang.jpg 1951-dude-1.jpg 1945 DISNEY.png 1945 CABS BIG THREE.png 1945 CABS.png 1945 caballeros.png TAXES TO BEAT THE AXIS.png 1943 SALUDOS.png 1943 DISNEY.png 1941 RKO DIS.png 1937 MICKEY GOLF.png 1938_MICKEY.png 1938_DISNEY.png 1937_DISNEY_RKO.png 1947 FUN AND FANCY.png Mickey Mouse 2013 Shorts Disney Store Banner.jpg SaludosA.jpg Saludos-amigos.jpg P1011025.jpg L 36326 2ef15b58.jpg Feb-6-1943-saludos-amigos.jpg Disneysaludos.jpg Boxoffice012343donP9sm.jpg 1937 DISNEY.png Mickey and gang happy holidays.jpg Tumblr_nf22omCxXL1skqw0co1_1280.jpg Walt-disney-film-festival-movie-poster-9999-1020293122.jpg Three-caballeros1977.jpg Lobby Card title.jpg DonaldDuckFestivalMoviePosterItalian.jpg Ce0ba6c669a9cba0e3441d3e51b584dd.jpg Caba1.jpg 19125.jpg 936full-the-three-caballeros-poster.jpg 40x60 three caballeros styleA linen MF01534 L.jpg 3cab-6.jpg 3cab-4.jpg 3cab-3.jpg 3cab-2.jpg 3cab-1.jpg 3 cabs text.jpg MickeyDonald&Goofy-wizards-of-mickey.jpg Donald wizards-of-mickey.jpg donaldthruyears.jpg 51Fap-GfylL.jpg Pl donald ver bescherung.jpg MPW-34510.jpg Royandmickeyandfriends.jpg cafb6077-2014 DOI 679x514.jpg 11796190 10153092988565954 2799962828896362998 n.jpg Received 10155894269570052.jpeg FA Disney FAIRYTales Print 5colsx24cm CMYK.jpg Tumblr nuq9k5JWOy1skqw0co1 500.jpg Tumblr nuoho0WAXF1skqw0co1 1280.jpg timber good housekeeping.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Dtv ad.JPG Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Concept and production art 2948606 2NB0Z10FA.jpg W448a.png DD film can.jpg disney_donald_duck.jpg 3DONALD1.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg DONALDDUCKANDJOSECAREOCAalonemedres.jpg CaballerosFMInk2.jpg CaballerosFMInk3.jpg CaballerosFMInk.jpg CaballerosFM4.jpg CaballerosFM1.jpg CaballerosFM3.jpg CaballerosFM2.jpg ElCaballerosMB.jpeg Yaya&donald.jpg|Donald with Yaya (The Three Caballeros). PanchitoDonaldWK.jpg WebDonaldDuckModelSheet-620x482.jpg|An early Donald model sheet from 1934 duck1.jpg|A Donald model sheet. duck2.jpg Donald model sheet.jpg 3988152038 a9234e85e4.jpg donald date models.jpg YourHostCel.jpg Day in the Life cel.jpg Tumblr n1ob22zZLX1s92nono1 1280.jpg Donald Concept.jpg Donald_Duck concept.jpg JoseDONALD.jpg Comparative sizes.jpg DDon_0.jpg 3927489761_71ee7b5268_o.jpg Tumblr lvlcb901ga1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Straight shooter 1947 donald.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Storyboard - 7.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Storyboard - 7 - Detail.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Storyboard - 6.jpg DonaldThroughTheYearsCavazzano.jpg|Donald Duck's evolution through the years, by Giorgio Cavazzano. DonaldDuck_MarcoRota.jpg|The evolution of Donald's design, by Marco Rota. DonaldCel4.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances 3493937617_f437659bd4_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (Pre-2011) 5676087254_2b85d8b02b_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 2345587100 4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy 2608859185 5f9ae2633d m.jpg|Donald with Pluto 3471829063 5a2271963d b.jpg|Donald in SpectroMagic 95726819.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice 5336243986 c1fa890cec b.jpg|Donald with his nephews 3008497946 045402e858.jpg|Donald in Playhouse Disney/Disney junior Live on stage! Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy WDC04001.jpg|Donald on board the Disney Cruise Line Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World 3339880945 6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World donald-duck-disney-s.jpg|Donald at Disney California Advenure KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg DonaldandKarenCarpeneter.jpg|Donald with Karen Carpenter DonaldinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Donald in the Disneyland's Christmas Parade MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg DonaldDuckinDisneylandFun.jpg|Donald in Disneyland Fun DonaldinAdventureland.jpg|Donald in Adventureland DonaldandCandaceHudson.jpg|Donald with Candace Hudson DonaldinFrontierland.jpg|Donald in Frontierland DonaldonTomSawyer'sIsland.jpg|Donald rafting on Tom Sawyer's Island with a group of people DonaldDuckasGhost.jpg|Donald as a ghost DonaldDuckinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Donald in The Twelve Days of Christmas DonaldandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton (from Kidsongs) DonaldandShiraRoth.jpg|Donald with Shira Roth (from Kidsongs) DonaldandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Donald with Michelle Montoya (from Kidsongs) DonaldDuckinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Campout at Walt Disney World DonaldandTobyGanger.jpg|Donald with Toby Ganger DonaldatRiverCountry.jpg|Donald at River Country DonaldatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Donald at Hoop-Dee-Doo Musical Revue DonaldDuckinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Donald with Christian Buenaventura (from Kidsongs) DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldintheAudience.jpg|Donald in the audience DonaldandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Donald with David Laibrle DonaldinRinglingBrosandBarnabyandBaileyCircus.jpg|Donald in "Ringling Bros and Barnaby & Bailey Circus" DonaldandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Donald with Shari Lynn Summers DonaldandMelanieAtmadja.jpg|Donald with Melanie Atmadja DonaldandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Donald with Caitlin Wachs DonaldinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald and Tiffany Burton in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldatSharkReef.jpg|Donald at Shark Reef DonaldandBooBailey.jpg|Donald with Mario "Boo" Bailey File:DonaldonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Donald on "Carols in the Domain" Donald Duck in Toontown.jpg|Donald Duck in Toontown DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck with Daisy Duck in the Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel image439.jpg|Donald Duck in a Magic Kingdom parade Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens.jpg|Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens in the World of Color premiere at Disney California Adventure Donald-Duck-pic.jpg 6100551990_cb92f2daa9.jpg|Donald Duck in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. GolfDonaldCheckIn.png JWagnerMickey.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Goofy and Jack Wagner. Caballerodonaldpinata.jpg|Caballero Donald's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|Donald with Panchito & Jose in the Mickey Mouse Revue. DonaldDuckinFrontierland.jpg|Donald Duck in Frontierland DonaldDuckinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Donald in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade M&DSV.jpg|Donald with Daisy in Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea. 5255183687 0b0d33ed46 z.jpg|Donald, Daisy, Duffy, Mickey, and Minnie in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). IMG 0205.jpg My Friend Duffy.jpg Minnie_Daisy.jpg IMG_2268.PNG|Donald Duck in the Spectromagic Parade 5110171481_f4b5a18f84_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5175517818_106408cf2b_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Mousequerade Dance. 5206400033 258c30db15 z.jpg|Donald Duck, Duffy, and TippyBlue in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 6901823699_926ea427b8_z.jpg|Donald Duck, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy for the park''s 5th anniversary celebrations. 5967031028_3cf2698940_z.jpg|Daisy and Donald in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5966940306_79ddc8f1fa_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5243263062_fec5f645c3_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Kitchen Beat. Disney 2008 0559.JPG|Donald in a poster at the queue for Mickey's PhilharMagic. 5986611387_0f6f9f5d29_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Summer Oasis Splash. 5955316752_8e733eebcf_z.jpg|Donald Duck posing for a photo at the Saludos Amigos Greeting Dock at Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 5649165739_2bc04abfc7_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. 5649169185_90d593becb_z.jpg|Mickey and Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. Disney 2008 0566.JPG|Donald at the Mickey's PhilharMagic store. 4752375056_0e2b3c89e4_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 4888302943_f5b8c73933_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5243440177_edcecced03_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. Mickey's PhillarMagic.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Darth Maul Star Wars Weekends.jpg|Donald Duck as Darth Maul 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg|Donald Duck as a Stormtrooper Michael-Eisner.jpg|Donald Duck with Michael Eisner. Tumblr mc6dw1Szfr1qeijmro1 1280.jpg 7 17 55 MickeyDonald.jpg|Donald walking down with Mickey during the opening of Fantasyland at Disneyland in 1955. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg Wwow walt-ice opening-day 447.jpg 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg Goin quackers 004.jpg|Donald in an ad for Magic Journeys at Disneyland. Mickey's Philamagic.jpg Fm postcard f.jpg 223144.jpg Dd and carl barks.jpg|Donald with Carl Barks and a flock of real ducks on Donald's 50th birthday Donald2-380x267.jpg|Donald riding in a tiny version of Herbie, the Love Bug PocahontasandMeekoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg Large PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Donice1986-320.jpg Christmas at Walt Disney World Carols.jpg RidgwayDD50.jpg MickeyMinnieDonaldMichaelEisner.jpg Donald in sombero.jpg 5347943229 e2f5959f7d.jpg|Artwork of Donald helping out with Disney California Adventure's expansion PICT0045.JPG|Donald Duck meets Izsó Gergi in Disneyland Paris 2013 (20th Anniversary version)|link=DisneyWiki Daisy_Donald_Festival_Fantasy_Parade.JPG|Donald getting smooched by Daisy in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. DSC05150.jpg speh08p28.jpg Donald duck's 50th birthday 3.jpg Donald duck's 50th birthday 2.jpg Donald 3.jpg Tumblr lsglhapGeD1ql7ucho1 500.gif Tumblr lsglhapGeD1ql7ucho2 500.gif HPD87031.jpg DSC 0047.jpg Tumblr n840laq37B1rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4lyck8HSV1rnlx8co1 500.jpg 11948823193 fe5ae6fbd8 o.jpg donald duck in a wedding tuxedo costume.jpg Disney on Parade 1973.jpg|Donald with Goofy & Pluto Uptown_spirit2010ww.jpg Caballero animatronics.jpg Mickey gives scrooge present.jpg Cinderella Surprise Celebration WDW.jpg 228491864 71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck statue 2945092263 2a1c6c5ec5 z.jpg|Donald's signature 5028370795 007a887254 z.jpg|Donald at the All-Star Movies Resort 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Topiary philharmagic1_big.jpg|Donald unhappy with his role in a promotional picture for Mickey's PhilharMagic Fiestajpg-5ece0897e79aff73 large.jpg|Donald in front of the Palacio de Bellas Artes in Mexico City DL50C.jpg|Co-hosting "Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years" with Steve Martin. Miscellaneous Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for Disneyland Paris Oregon_Ducks_2.gif|Donald Duck as the mascot of the University of Oregon's sports teams Oregon Duck Mascot.jpg The Oregon Duck 2.jpg Acolr.gif Ocolr.gif Pcolr.gif Post-524-1182827121.jpg|World War II insignia DDWW2insignia.jpg DDWW2insignia2.jpg DDWW2insignia3.jpg Xmas10-big.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 17-disney-wwii-uss-bunker-hill-christmas-card-donald.jpg 07-disney-wwii-ration-book-mickey.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg 1215b.JPG 1210g.JPG Tumblr mqtrnmg0Rd1sz8lgpo1 1280.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 6.05.10 PM.png D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg DD50 logo.jpg|Logo for Donald Duck's 50th birthday in 1984 Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Donald and ronald.jpg Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6227670-1024-768.jpg|Artwork of Donald with Chip 'n' Dale Disney Director Scribner Movie.jpg 2948606 2NB0Z10FA.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg Donald Mickey Minnie Trick or Treat.jpg Disney-vets-day.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg Donald Duck 757.jpg Have A Laugh Poster.jpg Mickey and donald things.jpg It'sasmallworld 2014 anniversary.jpg Tumblr mf3uxcD5gz1qljtfro1 1280.jpg Tumblr lvteiyeLh61qljtfro1 500.jpg Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg Playthings 03-51 pg 206 blog.jpg English welcom blue puzzle box top left blog.jpg DDtorp09.jpg Dd ww2 emblem naval air station.jpg Image-sizes.jpg LittleGoldenBook1974.jpg 51xXYqqrOIL.jpg WiseLittleHen.jpg SilvaniDD.jpg|Donald drawn by James Silvani OCBPG2004.JPG DuckyNashFilmfaxCover.jpg DuckFamily.jpg DonaldDuck80th.jpg ClarenceNash.jpg DisneyCatalog2003Summer.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Tumblr lwbhs4FoEw1r2w8eqo1 1280.png 1939pinoc7.jpg 1938xmascompcrd4.jpg ICBA-StampsDD.jpg B7M4O-7CAAE6iM4.jpg large.jpeg B51t4PQIMAAeT3r.jpg large.jpeg B6tMgWDCUAIRXnb.jpg large.jpeg B6d8DACIgAAiOhL.jpg large.jpeg B8FYjH1CIAA4qht.jpg large.jpeg B8df0X0CUAAU1KP.jpg large.jpeg Walt disney home movie cartoons reel.JPG Walt disney home movie cartoons 2.JPG The donald duck club.JPG The donald duck club 4.JPG The donald duck club 3.JPG The donald duck club 2.JPG Female in Locker Room - Ladies' Local 321.jpg Tumblr nkcxbkSiOs1s2wio8o1 1280.jpg Md&g tricky trapeze.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg ﻿ Category:Character galleries Category:The Three Caballeros galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries